You're the Only One I Want
by dwangela
Summary: My own interpretation of what happened when Dwight and Angela spent a day alone at the office (originally posted on MTT)


The ringing of Angela's office phone interrupted her studious calculations. Frustrated, she abruptly pulled the phone from its receiver, resting it against her shoulder.

"Extension 128?" She answered, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Hiya pumpkin, it's Creed," said a familiar voice. Angela glanced up to see Creed, speaking the words that came through her phone. She rolled her eyes, irritated by the unnecessary interruption.

"So, we're gonna ditch this bitch. You in?" Angela shuttered at the profanity.

"No," she responded firmly, glaring across the room.

"You out?" He questioned. Angela rolled her eyes at his crudeness, hanging up on the old man.

"Pumpkin's out, let's go gang!" Creed announced. When the rest of her coworkers rushed from the office, Angela realized what was happening. In a few seconds, she would be left alone with Dwight, her ex-boyfriend whom she had been avoiding for months. Seconds thoughts raced through her head as she thought of the raw feelings that lingered from their relationship, but it was too late; the bathroom door was opening. Abruptly, the front door slammed shut, and Angela was alone.

Dwight pushed open the door of the bathroom, stopping in his tracks when he realized that his coworkers had left while he was using the bathroom. The desks now sat vacant, their emptiness mocking him. Anger surged through Dwight, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as he thought about how thoughtless he had been to give them such a perfect opportunity to escape. He couldn't even be a satisfactory acting manager. The thought enraged him. He began to plot his revenge, thinking of ways to make his coworkers pay for making him look like a fool. He shoved open the door, but all his plans were derailed when he made eye contact with Angela.

Dwight raised an eyebrow, surprised she had stayed behind, despite her commitment to excellence in everything she did. Angela had so blatantly shut him out since the break up, doing everything in her power to ensure their paths never crossed, but here she was, alone in the office with him when she had an easy opportunity to leave with no consequences. Perhaps, something besides her work had kept her here. Reality hit Dwight seconds later, and he banished the thought from his mind. Angela was dating Andy, and there was nothing keeping her here except her dedication to work. He of all people understood her respectable values and morals that governed the way she behaved. She held herself to high standards, always striving to be the best in everything she did. It was one of the many characteristics that he admired about her. Image was important to Angela; the way her coworkers viewed her affected her far more than she would ever let on.  
Dwight stalked to his desk and slumped into his seat, miserable that he had failed as acting manager. He pulled a sheet of paper from his notepad and scribbled down the names of all the employees that had taken advantage of the absence of a formal manager. He punched Michael's cell phone number into his handset and rested the phone against his shoulder.

"Hello, Michael," Dwight said in an authoritative voice. "I just wanted to inform you that all the employees have left the office apart from myself and Angela, and I have taken down all their names and docked them each a personal day."

"I'm not there, Jim's not there, who cares?" Michael replied in an irritated tone. "I'm busy, just don't call again."

"But Mi-," the line clicked dead and Dwight sighed, returning the phone to the receiver.

Dwight gazed at Angela, wishing he could meander over to her desk and kiss her cheek as he had seen Jim do to Pam so many times. But now Angela was no longer his, and she was with Andy now. He finally pulled his gaze from her and focused himself on his work. He pushed thoughts of Angela from his mind as he intensely studied his computer display.  
He had just fallen into his work routine when he heard Angela rise from her chair and walk to the copier. Her back was turned, so he seized the opportunity to indulge himself. He shamelessly stared at her, admiring the way her baby blue button-down hugged her petite figure. It was tucked into a gray pencil skirt that fell to her knees, snug at her hips. His eyes lingered on her ass, as she bent down to check the paper tray, ignoring the fact that she turn around at any second. He couldn't keep his eyes off her; she was the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her glossy blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, not a single strand out of place. He longed to run his fingers through it, his imagination taking over. Swept up in his fantasy, Dwight let out a long, throaty exhale. He immediately realized his mistake when he saw Angela's body go rigid against the copier. He glanced down to see his hand hovering over his crotch, and quickly cleared his throat, hoping to play it off as a sigh. He blushed hard, cursing himself silently.

When Angela, heard the sensual sound escape Dwight's lips, she was instantly aroused. Her cheeks flushed a crimson red as she yanked her copies from the printer and hurried back to her desk. Memories of Dwight flooded back to her as she mindlessly entered numbers into her computer. She was embarrassed to still have feelings for Dwight, seeing as she had been the one to break things off, not to mention her relationship with Andy. Yet, Angela was powerless against her emotions. Her whole body longed for Dwight. It took all she had to remain composed. Being so flustered over such a small sound made her even more upset over her lack of self control, a flaw that she had desperately worked to eliminate, but to no avail.

The time passed slowly for both of the employees, sexual tension building between the pair as they snuck glances at each other. At precisely mid morning, Angela rose from her seat once again, desperate for an escape from Dwight. She sighed with relief when she entered the break room, letting her shoulders fall. She inserted a dollar bill into the vending machine and was contemplating which candy bar she wanted when Dwight entered the room. She quickly wiped the emotion from her face and squared her shoulders, trying desperately to keep from looking at him. Once she was certain he wasn't looking, she allowed herself to look at him. His sturdy frame was leaned against the vending machine, his arm resting at the top in a manor that showed off his defined biceps and toned stomach, with a little extra weight a the bottom that he had always been self conscious of, no matter what she said. Lazy Saturday mornings had always found her beneath his stronger arms, morning rays streaming through the blinds. Those were the memories that made Angela miss him the most. Simple things she had taken for granted in their relationship now seemed priceless. But she couldn't go back now, for it would go against everything she believed in and prove to him that she couldn't resist him, something she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing. It seemed an impossible task now as her eyes ran over his body. Dwight pressed a button on the machine, and Angela quickly turned away, hitting a random button and letting whatever candy bar she had chosen fall. She grabbed the bar and hurried out of the room before Dwight could come over and hold the door for her. She would have to seriously limit interactions between them if she had any chance of resisting him.

Angela returned to her seat and engrossed herself in her work, staring at the computer screen until her eyes began to burn. As hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the thoughts of Dwight that overwhelmed her mind. For the first time, Angela allowed herself to realize how much she truly missed Dwight. While Andy was a nice guy, their relationship couldn't compare to her relationship with Dwight. She began to nibble on her fingernails, but caught herself before they became short, for she prided herself in her lack of bad habits such as tapping or whistling. Andy was simple. Andy made sense. Andy checked off all the boxes she had created for herself so long ago, yet she felt nothing for him. Dwight was irrational. Dwight was passionate and daring. Dwight was a risk, one that she wasn't sure she wanted to take.

Angela focused her attention back on the task at hand, filling out tax forms. She struggled to keep her eyes off of Dwight, but she refused to give into them temptation. She would not be lured in by Dwight Shrute. Cheating is a despicable act that goes against everything she believes in. She cursed herself for even allowing herself to check him out earlier. She will not be the loose woman who sleeps around and cheats on her boyfriend. Angela Martin is a respectable, uptight Christian woman, not a slut. Determination keeps her eyes glued to the screen until lunch time.

At precisely noon, Angela stood up and headed into the kitchen, careful to avoid eye contact with her coworker. She sat down at the table in the kitchen by herself, unwrapping her small lunch, consisting of a salad and a yogurt with granola. Minutes later, Dwight entered the room, carrying an insulated lunch box and sat down beside Angela at the table.

"Hello Angela," he greeted in a monotone voice.

"Dwight," she responded, continuing to avoid eye contact.

"How are you?" He asked, emotionlessly.

"Fine, and yourself?" She said softly.

"I'm doing well," he responded flatly.

Neither of them were much for small talk, and once the polite greetings were out of the way, silence hung between them. In the past, silence between Dwight and Angela had been comfortable, something that they enjoyed as much as conversation. Back then, the silence was often accompanied by a head rested on their shoulder or an arm around their neck. Now, the silence was a tense one that each wished the other would break with a playful comment or even a cough, but both remained silent. Dwight watched Angela as she ate, scouring his mind for something he could bring up to break the silence, but nothing seemed important enough to mention to someone so important to him. Angela kept her eyes cast downward, focusing on her food. The situation reminded her of mealtimes at her home as a child. Heavy discussion often carried on around the table between male adults, but women and children were expected to eat in silence and not so much as glance at someone who did not look at them. They were expected to display the good etiquette and to be an example of what their parents had taught them. A misbehaving child was a sign of lenient parents. Misbehavior would surely result in a beating later, so she always looked down and ate in silence. She hated feeling this around Dwight. He was so much more to her than a male superior; he was a friend. Friends talked amongst themselves during meals, but Angela's decision to distance herself from Dwight had severed their connection. Dwight had been not only her lover, but her best friend in the office. Whenever she was having a bad day, she would signal him into the kitchen, and they would talk with their backs turned to hide their communication. Dwight was always so understanding and gentle with her, making her feel so special. Now, he wouldn't so much as talk to her.

The agonizing silence came to an end when Dwight finished his meal and returned to his desk, leaving Angela alone once again, wondering if she had made a mistake in leaving Dwight. It hardly mattered now however, because her pride would never allow her to come crawling back to Dwight and to leave Andy like that. She stood and headed back to her desk, walking with confidence. She had made up her mind, and things had to stay that way.

Dwight and Angela continued their work, Angela focused on her work and Dwight focused on Angela. The more he thought about her, the warmer he became until he was sweating at the thought of her. He stood from his desk and walked over to the thermostat, turning it down two notches. The tight muscles on his back cried out in pain as he lowered himself back into his seat, so he stood again and stretched his back, groaning as he released the tension in his muscles.

When Angela heard Dwight groaning, her heart rate quickened, and she turned to look at him. Head thrown back, chest puffed out, he would have looked ridiculous to anyone else, but to her, he looked gorgeous. Her eyes raked over his body, taking in his frame. Suddenly, Dwight reopened his eyes and returned to his normal posture, his eyes meeting Angela. She instantly blushed and turned away, embarrassed once again.

When Dwight caught Angela staring at him, he was elated. Maybe he did still have an effect on her, despite what she had led him to believe. He secretly hoped that he did; he knew deep down that he stood little chance of ever being with Angela again, but if he could catch a sign that she still found him attractive, it would certainly help rebuild the ego that she had shattered during their breakup.

Dwight waited some time before heading over to Angela's desk.

He came up behind her and whispered, "I have a question about my paycheck."

Angela jumped when she heard Dwight whisper behind her. The sound had no doubt turned her on, but she refused to show any sign of arousal.

"Then ask it in a normal voice, not some seductive whisper," she said a bit too loudly, grimacing as the harsh words came out of her mouth.

"I was simply afraid of disturbing you," he said in a normal tone.

"Well you already have, so why not just say it normally. No one else is here anyway," she reasoned.

"Is my paycheck going to be any different than last month's?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No. It will be exactly the same," she said, swiveling back around in her chair.

Dwight walked back to his desk with no additional knowledge. Just cold business as usual.

The sexual tension between them continued to increase, and Dwight couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one that felt it.  
Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could still almost feel Dwight's hot breath on her neck. It couldn't have been an intentional act; he had no reason to believe that she felt anything for him. Besides, it had been merely a business related question. Yet, she couldn't shake the interaction from her mind. She analyzed the encounter over and over like a mathematical equation, searching for the logical explanation to the temptation that she felt when he was even near her.

Angela glanced over at Dwight who was fumbling with his tie, all the while thinking of her. She desperately tried to convince herself that she did not love or desire Dwight Shrute in any way, shape, or form, but the way his hair curled at the sides made her question everything all over again. She found herself imagining things she would never admit to anyone, maybe never even fully admit to herself. It was if her very being was divided in two, fighting over Dwight. The logical side of her realized the flaws in Dwight, the ones that had caused their separation in the first place. The irrational side of her was so turned on by the though of him that it hardly seemed to produce any conclusive information, just longings that the logical side of her would never let her fulfill. It was the battle of the century; neither side of her could gain the upper hand, leaving her frustrated and flustered.

Dwight pushed open the door to the kitchen roughly, letting it swing back as he stormed through the room and pushed through the door to the annex. Angela would never see him back here, in fact, he had never seen her so much as enter the annex, probably because it usually contained Kelly Kapoor and Ryan Howard, the two people that she hated most in the world. He paced back and forth, tugging at his hair and punching the air as if it defeating it could bridge the gap between himself and Angela. He had to let her go. He was never going to get her back, and he had to accept that. He had to stop looking at her and fantasizing about her. He could not be in love with Angela Martin. He marched over to the trash can near Toby's desk and kicked it with all his might, sending tiny fireworks of shredded paper up into the air. He stomped on the crumpled pieces of paper that spilled from it until they were flattened to the ground and he was sweating from the anger he had released.

Collecting himself, Dwight bent down and scooped the trash back into the trash can and pulled himself up onto Toby's desk, gazing at the wall until he had steadied his breathing. He felt better now that his pent up anger had been released. Now the challenge at hand was facing Angela for the remainder of the work day.

Angela buried her head in her hands. Why was this so hard? She was in love with Andy. Even in her head, the words sounded wrong. The sentence didn't fit her emotions, no matter how much she wanted it to. The structure of the sentence was perfect and each aspect was grammatically correct, but there was one proper noun that made the whole thing repulsive, and one proper noun that fit perfectly in its place.

Dwight finally exited the annex. The annex was a place for miserable creatures like Kelly and Ryan, not powerful animals like himself. He took a seat at the kitchen table, staring at Angela through the window. Their eyes met, and she rose from her seat, quickly making her toward him. Dwight's heart began to race when he saw her look at him; the effect she had on him was something he couldn't begin to put into words. Her toned legs and gentle curves captivated his attention, lust clouding his eyes as he looked at the woman that he loved so much. As she entered the room, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. It felt as if someone had shoved them back down his throat, leaving him to do nothing but gape at her. Still moving swiftly, Angela walked up to Dwight, standing so close that their bodies were nearly touching, then yanking on his tie. The abrupt force brought Dwight's head downward, and she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

Dwight was completely shocked, but moments later, he was kissing her back. Her urgency left him weak in the knees, hardly believing what was happening. The kiss was a hungry, passionate one, for both of them had been longing for this moment for months. Their lips clashed harshly and their tongues spilled into each others mouths in a sloppy, lustful kiss. Angela tugged at Dwight's collar, undoing his top button. Dwight thrusted against her, causing her to moan into the kiss. Dwight lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around him as they continued to kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck, undoing her top buttons as he went. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her neck, raking her fingers through his curly hair. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel the thrill of the moment. She could feel his erection pushing against her as they made out, turning her on even more.

"My desk," she gasped breathlessly between kisses.

Dwight carried her to her desk, shoving all of her things off her desk. She roughly pushed him down against her desk and lay on top of him, pressing her body against him. They fogged up the divider between her and Kevin's desk in a matter of seconds. Their hands were under each other's clothes and all over each other. The way Dwight ran his hands so delicately over her like she was a fragile masterpiece made her feel so valuable. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. The passion between them made it clear that both of them were interested in more than just kissing. Their unbuttoned shirts were strewn on the floor, and their hands were all over each other, trying to take in as much of the other person as possible. Dwight was shocked to discover that Angela was wearing lace panties beneath her skirt.

"Did you wear these for Andy," he shouted angrily.

Angela's cheeks flushed crimson red, and she nodded slightly, biting her lip.

Dwight lifted Angela's small frame from his body and lay her face down on the desk, drawing back his arm in a swift motion and spanking her with all his might, leaving a fiery red hand print on her pale butt. Pleasure mixed with pain as Angela felt the impact of his hand on her ass. Her drive for obedience and strict discipline made the spanking desirable to her.

"Tell me that I'm the only one you want," he said in a low raspy voice.

"You're the only one I want," she whispered, turning onto her back to look him in the eyes.

"I don't believe you," Dwight said, not even attempting to hide the pain in his voice, breaking eye contact. The thought of Angela with anyone else repulsed him. Angela was his.

"You're the only one I want Dwight," she said, taking his face in her hands so their eyes met.

"Say it like you mean it," he said in a husky voice, breathing down her neck. He pushed his body against her, running his hands over her waist.

"You're the only one I want!" she yelled, a single tear running down her face.

"Does Andy make you feel this good?" said Dwight in a sultry voice, putting a finger in her. Angela moaned into his mouth.

"No," she moaned.

"You're the only one that can make feel this good! You're the only one I want!" she screamed.

Desire took over as she slammed his body down against the desk, dominating him with the love she felt for him. Her hungry body pressed against him, unzipping his pants and freeing his erection from its bondage.

"Oh D!" She moaned, pushing against him.

"Do you want me that badly Monkey?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I need you D! I need you!" She cried desperately.

"Tell me that you need me Monkey," he coaxed, his voice sultry with pleasure.

"You make me feel so good D!" She moaned as he entered her.  
Their bodies moved against each other vigorously, their love passionate and lustful.

"Oh D! Oh D!" She screamed.

"You're all mine monkey," he assured her.

"Oh D! Oh D!" She screamed, louder this time.

She climaxed, and he joined her seconds later. Drenched in sweat and exhausted, they lay on the desk. Dwight admired her delicate, pale body. Everything about her was so beautiful. Her angelic blond hair was messy, and her soft brown eyes were looking into his, making him feel like the happiest person alive.

"I love you Dwight," she whispered, smiling at him.

"I love you too Monkey," he whispered, kissing her softly.

They loved as if they were made for each other. Everything about them was so forbidden, going against their firmly upheld rules that they placed so much value on. Maybe that's part of what kept them coming back to each other. The adrenaline of knowing that they were rebellious, breaking all the rules. The way that he touched her so lustfully shattering her morals and the way she moaned into him sent his standards crashing to the ground. She was dating another man, they had broken up, she was having sex before marriage. She couldn't control her rampant sexual desires for him. He wasn't a well respected, rich, Christian man that her parents would have approved of. He had broken her heart, yet she wanted him more than anything else.

"You're the only one that I want," she whispered into his ear.

"I know, Monkey, I know," Dwight smiled.


End file.
